Yu Ju
Perfil *'Name:' 유주 / Yu Ju *'Nombre real:' 최유나 / Choi Yu Na (Choe Yu Na) *'Apodos: '''Ddidoli, Wuju, Yeo Jel Yi, Yujurgini, Yusain Bolt. *'Profesión': Modelo, Cantante y Bailarina. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Ilsanseo, Goyang, Corea del Sur. *'Altura: 171 cm *'''Peso: '''47 kg *'''Tipo de sangre: B *'Signo zodiacal:' Libra *'Signo zodiacal chino': Buey * Familia: 'Padres y una hermana mayor. *'Agencia: Source Music Temas para Dramas *''Spring Is Gone By Chance (junto a Loco) tema para The Girl Who Sees Smells (2015) Temas para Películas *''Chicken Hero tema para Billy & The Brave Guys: Chicken Hero (2016) Programas de TV * People Looking for Laughter (05/10/16) * Inkigayo (MBC, 26.06.2016, como MC especial) * Duet Song Festival (MBC) * (SBS) Same Bed Different Dreams (29/02/16) * (KBS) Hello Counselor (20/02/16) * (KBS2) Gold Medal Duty*(Bon Boon Olympic) (10/02/2016) * (MBC) INSTA Wars (09/02/2016) * (KBS) Gag Concert (06/11/15) * Cool Kidz on the block (03/11/15) * (MBC) King of Mask Singer (2015) * Our Neighbourhood's Fine Arts (03/11/15) * (MBC) Radio Star (01/11/15) * (SBS) Kpop Start Videos Musicales * 2015: Lee Seung Hwan - Sweetie Pie Discografía 'Single' Colaboraciones * Jung Key - First Love (feat. Yu Ju) (2017) Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop:' GFRIEND **'Posición: '''Vocalista y bailarina. *'Tipo de voz: Mezzosoprano * 'Educación: ' ** Escuela de Artes Escénicas de Seúl (SOPA) (Graduada) *'''Lema: Siempre sigan adelante. *'Pasatiempos:' Tocar la guitarra y composición. * Modelos a seguir: Daniel Choi. * Color favorito: Rojo, azul, blanco y negro. * Religión: Católica * Nombre bautismal: Angela * Su tiempo de entrenamiento para debutar fue de tres años. * Antes de ingresar en su actual empresa fue trainee en LOEN Entertainment. * Fue trainee en Cube Entertainment. * Fue la última miembro del grupo en ser revelada. * Cantó "Aegukga" (Himno Nacional da Corea del Sur) en KCC NBA All Star Game. * En la famosa presentación donde GFRIEND cantaban "Me Gustas Tu", sufrieron repetidas caídas debido al escenario húmedo, Yuju fue la más afectada ya que fue quien se cayó más veces, sin embargo mostró un gran profesionalismo levantándose una y otra vez hasta culminar el acto. * Su colaboración con Loco para la OST del drama The Girl Who Can See Smells obtuvo primer lugar por diez semanas consecutivas en el chart de OST de Music Bank, siendo la cuarta canción con más victorias en la historia de dicho chart. * En SOPA asistía al mismo salón de clases junto a Jiho de OH MY GIRL y Cheng Xiao de Cosmic Girls. * En una entrevista reveló que solía trabajar como entrenadora vocal y en varios videos backstage de GFRIEND se puede ver que ahora desempeña ese mismo papel en el grupo. * Está interesada en convertirse en una actriz de musicales. * Yuju junto con Joy de Red Velvet, Momo de TWICE y Seung Yeon de CLC realizaron un cover de Touch My Body de Sistar. * Formó parte de la colaboración 97 line "A Flying Butterfly" junto a Jungkook de BTS, DK, MinGyu y The8 de SEVENTEEN,BamBam y Yugyeom de GOT7, JiHyo de TWICE, Chae Yeon de DIA y su compañera de grupo Eunha. * Tuvo una fractura en su brazo, ella explicó en “2 O‘Clock Escape Cultwo Show“ que se cayó de la cama. “Me desperté por la noche y estaba demasiado fría la habitación, así que me levanté para apagar el aire acondicionado. Me caí y me rompí la mano”, dijo con una sonrisa, “Por suerte, pude apagar el aire acondicionado”. * En agosto de 2017 varias publicaciones en comunidades online y medios sociales informaban de que Yuju de GFRIEND lloró debido a dolores estomacales y se desmayó en un evento de firma de autógrafos. Como respuesta, una fuente de Source Music, dijo: “Yuju se agachó debido a dolores de estómago durante una firma de autógrafos. Hay publicaciones que aseguran que se desmayó, pero no son ciertas y actualmente ella se encuentra de camino al hospital”. *Su nombre astístico iba a ser Aria. Enlace * Perfil Naver * Perfil Daum Galería Yu_Ju.jpg Yu Juu.jpg 12486100 518707564973829 8475265986619734465 o.jpg Yu Ju4.jpg Yu Ju5.jpg Yu Ju6.jpg Yu Ju7.jpg Yu Ju8.jpg Categoría:Source Music Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KMC